


kiss the planet goodbye

by tamagotchitadashi



Series: Oikawa Rarepair Week 2017 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alien Yamaguchi Tadashi, Aliens, Friendship, M/M, Oikawa Tooru Likes Aliens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 08:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11596434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamagotchitadashi/pseuds/tamagotchitadashi
Summary: Behind the slide in Tooru's favourite childhood playground sits a person made of stars.alternatively: tadashi is an alien and tooru is enamored





	kiss the planet goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Oikawa Rarepair Week Day 5, prompt "Outer Space".

Behind the slide in Tooru's favourite childhood playground sits a person made of stars.

Wide eyes that hold the burden of holding the entire galaxy together turn to look at them and suddenly they are no longer hollow but a rich brown. A tan face and body masks a skeleton made of space dust and stars shine through skin as splatterings of freckles.

An alien?

"Hello?" Tooru asks, so fascinated by this cryptid-like creature that he's practically forgotten why he's actually here (to be nostalgic and cry because he messed up his leg and can't play volleyball for three more weeks).

"Hello," The alien repeats, curling in on itself, obviously a little nervous.

"What's your name?" Tooru asks, slowly walking closer until close enough to sit down beside the alien.

"I am not sure how to say it in a human tongue you would understand, but when I was here before they called me Tadashi," The alien - Tadashi - says. It is a pretty name. It suits him. But what does he mean by before? Does he mean he has been to earth before? "What is yours?"

"My name's Tooru, Tooru Oikawa. How'd you get here, Tadashi?" He questions, trying to stay friendly and go at a relaxed pace, trying not to explode with excitement and bombard the confused alien boy with the questions that flood his mind.

"I am unsure..." Tadashi scoots closer and curls into his side. "You remind me of my human family, Tooru."

The name sounds foreign yet enticing on a tongue dark and blue. The colour is so odd that Tooru finds himself searching out glimpses of it when Tadashi opens his mouth.

"Your human family?" Tooru can't help but ask, for this is so strange and fascinating, especially for a person who's loved the idea of aliens all his life.

"A few centuries ago, there was a war on my planet. My family and many others sent the children down to earth and other planets, and me and my sister were sent here to live. We took the form and names of humans, and we grew up for a few years, in earth time, raised by humans. Our earth mother... she looked a lot like you do. I think... I think I miss her," Tadashi says a lot, but says it slowly as if he has to comprehend each word before speaking.

For a moment, Tooru wonders if perhaps the lady who brought up Tadashi and his sibling was a relative of his. Maybe a great grandmother or something. "So the war is over, now?"

"Yes, but it has still left a lasting effect on those involved, or who knew those who were involved. Time goes a lot faster there than it does here." Tadashi traces his long fingers in circles on Tooru's arm, fluffy hair tickling his neck. "Tell me about the world now. Tell me what this thing is."

He taps the screen of the phone Tooru is holding, and the human boy smiles. They shift their position so he can be educated on the technology properly.

He switches it on, and explains some apps and how some of it works, before just handing it to Tadashi and watching him play around with it, probably just as fascinated with the mobile device as Tooru is with him.

He ends up on contacts, scrolling through and reading through them, until he gets to Iwaizumi's contact and presses the call button. Tooru takes it from him, because he really doesn't want to explain what's happening right now, even to his best friend.

He intends to end the call before Iwaizumi can answer, but is too late.

"Oikawa? What's up?" The voice of his best friend asks, and Tooru laughs as carefree as he can.

"Hey, Iwa-chan! Aha, it's just a misdial is all! Sorry-" Before he can finish, Tadashi plucks the phone back from his hands.

"Hello, Iwa-chan. I am Tadashi. Have you got a phone, too? Like Tooru?" As he talks, his little cowlick, antennae-looking-thing on his head bobs. It's pretty cute.

This is way more stressful than it should be, and Tooru's greatest regret is not turning speaker phone on so he can actually hear what Iwaizumi is saying. He realises he's probably taken this actual alien right in front of him thing kind of lightly.

Would most sane people have reported Tadashi to the police by now?

"I told you. I am Tadashi," The alien boy repeats happily.

"Hey, Tadashi? Can you give me the phone back now, please? I'd like to speak with Iwa-chan," Tooru explains, as if he is talking to a child, despite Tadashi probably being millennia older than him. He nods and hands over the phone, sitting cross legged and holding onto his feet, swaying a little from side to side.

"Sorry, Iwa-chan. Tadashi is my... new, uh, friend. He's a little new to technology, I guess," Tooru tries to explain, but gives up, "Sorry! Talk to you later, buh-bye!"

"I like Iwa-chan. He seems nice," Tadashi offers, eyes sparkling with the pleasure of discovering something new - and, oh boy, if that isn't a feeling Tooru knows all too well right now. "Can you show me more of the phone?"

"Can I take you to my house? I can show you lots of stuff, then," Tooru asks, and Tadashi nods vigorously, obviously excited to see more things as wonderful as his new friend's mobile phone. They get up and link hands, and Tooru leads the way.

A trail of space dust follows them all the way home.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! please leave kudos and a comment if you enjoyed - concrit is always welcome :)
> 
> come yell at me about rarepairs and aliens:  
> tumblr: semieitamatic  
> art blog: elluleart


End file.
